


My mind was aching and we were making it

by hybristophilica



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Doggy Style, Dorks in Love, Eating out, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Missionary Position, Strap-Ons, Trans Octane | Octavio Silva, they're madly in love with each other, trans man topping cis man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybristophilica/pseuds/hybristophilica
Summary: “Yeah? You like that?” Octavio mocked, running his tongue along his teeth with a confident grin. He could definitely get used to the sight of a desperate Elliott begging to be fucked on his bed. “Want some more?”
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	My mind was aching and we were making it

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this fic was inspired entirely by [this](https://twitter.com/EnEssEffDouble/status/1276823336081936384/photo/1) and  
> [this](https://twitter.com/EnEssEffDouble/status/1279553748491284480/photo/1) and i couldn't be happier i could take inspiration from such amazing art <3

Elliott was already waiting for him in bed. Octavio knew from the moment he entered in his room that his lover had been thinking about this the whole day. Hell, _he_ ’d been thinking about it the whole day. 

It had been Elliott’s idea, to be honest, and it took Octavio by surprise not because he didn't like the plan, fuck, he couldn’t wait, but because Elliott had never voiced any interest on being fucked with a strap. It was a first time, and like any first time, it made Octavio feel on edge.

Both of them had just concluded their daily training with Bloodhound on the lower floor, but Elliott had been faster than Octavio -impossible, right?- to conclude his series of exercises and he’d retired in his rooms before him. If Octavio didn't know better, he could have sworn Elliott was nervous. 

But there he was now, sprawled on Octavio’s sheets with nothing but a pair of boxers on. He rose the head from the screen of the cellphone when he heard Octavio enter and smiled at him. His hair were still a little dump from the shower and they curled so gracefully at the side of his face, framing the scars in a pretty picture Octavio wouldn’t forget any soon. 

“Let me shower real quick and I’ll be yours, amor,” Octavio promised with a small smirk, locking himself in the bathroom. He did need a shower and he took it in a couple of minutes, but he also needed to, eh, _arrange_ the content of his pants properly. It’s not like he could wear it for training, so he had to wrap its straps around his waist and thighs now. How did people manage to run with that thing between their legs anyway? 

_Impossible, could never do._

With one short glance in the lower part of the mirror and a content sigh, Octavio zipped his shorts up again and walked outside with a towel over his head.

He froze on the spot. Elliott was right where he’d left him, yes, but he was now wearing a set of dark pink lingerie Octavio was sure was _his_. It was an old present of a family friend that clearly didn't know his person now, but it was too expensive and pretty to throw away, so he’d kept it. If Elliott rummaged though his stuff while Octavio was under the shower or some other time, he didn't know, but it didn't matter.

“Do you like that, Ell?”To nobody’s surprise, his voice cracked. He slowly walked closer to the bed while Elliott sat up on his heels, with a teasing and yet somehow naive expression on his face. 

“I love this lingerie set! Does it look nice on me?” Elliott asked expectantly. If Octavio thought the sight of him in boxers on his bed was worth remembering, well, this one was worth a lot more. The straps of the lingerie were slightly too tight for Elliott’s build and it made his pecs squeeze towards the center, while the glittery lace that connected the upper half to the panties was mouth-watering instead, and so was the way said panties caressed the sharp corner of Elliott’s hips and hugged his crotch. Really, Octavio had to chew on his lower lip as he stared and stared some more, because Elliott was so-fucking-pretty.

“T-Tav?”

Octavio really, really couldn’t speak. His cheeks were on fire and he could feel the blush creep up on them as Elliott shifted slightly on the bed, making the panties gave out a glimpse of his dick. It was not enough and too much already. Octavio’s legs creaked and he was moving forward before he could realize it.

“Octav—“

Elliott didn't manage to finish because Octavio kneeled on the floor in front of the bed, pushing his legs apart while keeping his eyes fix on him. 

“Oh,” Elliott commented dumbly, but he looked pleased. His eyes were smiling and his hands moved forward to remove the towel from Octavio’s head. A few drops of water fell from his green locks and ran down Mirage’s thighs, making him shiver. 

“You look great,” Octavio admitted right before leaning in and licking a slow, wet stripe from the bottom of Elliott’s need up to the the hem of the laced panties. 

Elliott’s abs and hips twitched at the first touch of Octavio’s tongue and he could only mutter a surprised “ _Oh_ —“ before one of Octavio’s hands joined his tongue over the fabric. His digits caressed the shape of Elliott’s hardening cock while his mouth sucked teasingly, purposefully drooling just to make the lingerie adhere to his body.

“Have you ever worn these things?” Elliott wondered out loud, while his hand caressed Octavio’s her gently, indulging its oscillating movements. Octavio pulled back a little, lips wet and red as he breathed against Elliott’s crotch. He looked up to meet his eyes and with a flick of his tongue he wiped away his own saliva from the corner of the mouth. 

“Never. I threw away all the others, but seeing you like this makes me regret my decision a bit, cariño,” Octavio commented with a cheeky grin. His other hand joined the first to massage Elliott’s crotch with more decision, now that he was twitching and throbbing in Octavio’s grip. 

Elliott’s sweet eyes were glued to Octavio’s mouth when it approached again the damp fabric of the panties, but this time Octavio’s lips wrapped around the base of his shaft and traveled smoothly lower, sucking and lapping at Elliott’s balls. He kept his green eyes up on him all the time. “Y-you’re s-so good to me Tav, it feel _so_ good…” Elliott’s voice was growing louder, his breath shorter, and he tightened the grip on Octavio’s hair when he nipped playfully at the soft skin.

“Rub yourself against me,” Octavio spurred, pushing Elliott’s glorious thighs apart and opening his mouth wide. Elliott seemed a little taken back by that request but he complied, starting to thrust his hips up in small rolls that pressed most of his crotch against Octavio’s mouth. The wetness covering the panties wasn’t only coming from his drooling but that Elliott’s precum was making them sticky as well, which only made Octavio lap at them more.

“Tav—“ Elliott’s hands tugged at his hair suddenly, making him stumble on his knees and lunge forward, but Octavio had been with him long enough to understand what he wanted without the need to have him beg.

Octavio subtracted himself from his lover’s grip to grab the lube from the nightstand and pour a little on the tips of his fingers. When Octavio looked back at Elliott, he was breathtaking. His soft huff made his chest raise and lower in a broken pace and his cheeks were tainted red. He’d had enough teasing for now, Octavio thought, and exasperation looked good on him. 

“Sabes lo guapo que eres?“ Octavio pushed the thin strip of lace of the panties to the side and pressed a lubed finger against him, slowly pushing it inside of him without hesitation. It wasn’t the first time Octavio fingered him, and Elliott had no trouble getting used to the small intrusion. His soft pants were music to Octavio’s ears and when he added the second finger and Elliott moaned in reaction, Octavio’s lips parted to let out a soft pant. He loved, loved, _loved_ to make Elliott feel good.

“T-Tav! Octavio please—“

Octavio started pressing his mouth on Elliott’s crotch again, licking with more enthusiasm and kissing here and there while his fingers worked him open in a rather fast pace. When Octavio added the third finger, Elliott leaned back on his elbows and let his head fall back, offering himself completely to his expert ministrations. A particularly rough thrust of his fingers made him shiver beautifully and squeeze the knot of sheets in his fist. 

“I-I’m gonna—“

And Octavio, being the little shit he was, pressed firmly inside of him at the same time that his lips wrapped around the head of his dick, sucking hard. Elliott let out a chocked moan of astonishment and his hand fled to Octavio’s hair, pulling and pushing, prey of the intensity of the unexpected sudden orgasm.

Octavio pulled back in time to see the stain of the panties grow considerably, and when Elliott moved and the lace shifted, a few droplets of cum ran down Elliott’s thigh. Their eyes met, Octavio’s hungry and full of desire, Elliott’s knowing and satisfied. Octavio leaned in and licked away the stains keeping his eyes locked on his lover’s face, daring him to look away, challenging him to. Elliott huffed a breath but didn't avert his gaze. On the contrary, he stared at Octane’s lips, at his piercings and at their wetness, before he cupped his cheek and pulled him up for a kiss. 

It was sticky and it was filthy and it was Octavio’s turn to moan, because Elliott’s kisses were hot and passionate and Octavio could never get enough of them. When he pulled away, the blush that had persistently lingered on Elliott’s cheekbones reddened even more, and he had a soft look in those brown eyes, relaxed and yet somehow sorrowful. 

“Tavi… I’m sorry I ruined my present,” Elliott apologized with the most adorable pout, truly believing his words, then added right after, “You’re just too hot,” as if that was the obvious reason and only valid excuse.

Octavio laid down beside him and smiled, making his tongue click. “Amor. I’m loaded. I’ll just buy you more.” He rolled on his side and cupped Elliott’s chin between his thumb and index, inching closer to his face with what he knew was a disgustingly adoring expression on his face. 

Elliott’s lips parted on their own accord and allowed Octavio to slip his thumb inside his mouth, lightly tracing the lower lip, teasing. Elliott seemed to remember all of a sudden the real reason they’d decided to do this in the first place. He raised his head up with a sharp movement, a hint of amusement and realization clear in the honey brown of his eyes. 

“Now that I think about it, sweetheart, wasn’t there something you had to show me as well?” He asked calmly, letting his hand travel down Octane’s chest. His fingers were caressed the piercing of his nipple and the scar under his pec, down his side, then closer to the trail of light black hair guiding him to Octavio’s crotch. Octavio tried not to squirm under the touch, but when Elliott’s hand wrapped around the clothed shape of the strap, he _did_ inhale deeply.

Elliott grinned, inching closer to place a kiss over the scars on his chest before rolling onto his stomach and retrace the trail his fingers had followed, with his lips this time. It was a matter of seconds that Octavio’s breath had picked up in pace and that his fingers started to feel restless and fidgety. 

“Amor, you don’t have to do this, I really _really_ want to fuck you already,” Octavio drily commented, feeling the frenzy grow inside of him every time Elliott kissed his skin lower, until he reached the hem of his pants. Elliott hesitated, as if he was anticipating was was about to come. Every piece of clothing Octavio was still wearing was pulled down very quickly, soon leaving him bare. 

The strap hung low in all its made-of-plastic glory between his legs, a natural prolongation of his body. Octavio felt his cheeks heat up, half in embarrassment, half in excitement. He saw Elliott swallow, then his eyes shifted up to meet his.

“Can I suck it?” He asked, making Octavio laugh genuinely. 

“Amigo, I’m never going to say no to that, but be quick.” He rested back on his elbows while Elliott crawled on the floor, kneeling between his legs and caressing Octavio’s side affectionately. _He wants to give me a show_ , Octavio thought, and shit, that was so fucking hot, but for real, it was getting hard to stay still and be good when the only thing he wanted to do was fuck Elliott into oblivion.

Elliott wrapped one arm around the base of the strap and started to stroke it, as if Octavio could really feel it, then leaned in to take the tip in his mouth, pushing it against the inner side of his cheek. Despite everything, Octavio moaned. 

“Holy shit.” He was very well aware that he wasn’t actually feeling anything on his skin, and yet…and yet the whole scene was extremely hot. Elliott, on his knees and still wearing the ruined lingerie, opened his mouth wider and guided Octavio’s dick deeper, massaging it gently with the flat of his tongue. He was smiling with his eyes, and when Octavio’s short gasp broke his breath again, he latched his hand in Octavio’s trembling one. 

“That’s enough, Ell,” Octavio interrupted, pushing the other away a bit more roughly than necessary. He’d had enough foreplay for the next week entirely. “On your hands and knees,” he ordered right after, pulling Elliott up by one of the straps of the top of the outfit and stole a quick kiss in the meanwhile. 

Elliott bit his lower lip and laid on his stomach with a tilt of his head that made his curls fall over his face. The picture of sex. Octavio couldn’t help but playfully smack his ass one time with a growing cocky smirk. He reached for the lube on the nightstand once again and coated the strap from the base to the head, stroking like he’d dreamed to do for a long, long while.

“You look so fucking sexy like that.” Elliott’s voice made him look up and Octavio found him ready on hands and knees like he’d requested, pulling at his ass with one hand. Offering, inviting.

“Mira quién habla,” Octavio replied. He caressed the curve of Elliott’s ass and placed an open-mouthed kiss on it before straightening back on his ankles and guiding the head of the strap to Elliott’s entrance. “Ready?” He asked hurriedly just to check, but his hips could barely stay still. 

Elliott parted his thighs and pushed back against Octavio, and that was all he needed. With a hand on the base of his dick and one grabbing Elliott’s soft hip, Octavio breached him slowly and heard him gasp, but that didn’t stop him from moving further, not until until he bottomed out completely. Only then did Octavio wait a moment to let Elliott adjust to the object stretching him open. 

“Fuck— baby, shit, it’s so deep,” Elliott moaned, holding so tight on the sheets of the bed, pressed against it with his chest. 

“Y-Yeah,” was everything that Octavio could articulate at the moment. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the way Elliott’s body sucked him in, the way his hips were shaking from the effort of keeping his themselves up even when the pleasure and the pain of the stretch were so much, combined, to bear. Octavio had only dreamed of this, for days, for weeks, and now that it was happening for real, that he was fucking Elliott like this, he couldn’t look away.

“You can move,” Elliott then stated, probably ready for him to start thrusting, but Octavio didn't pull out yet. He leaned against Elliott’s back, moving one hand to caress all over his abs and chest, then wrapped its fingers around Elliott’s throat, breathing heavily against his shoulder. 

“You _love_ to take a cock so deep.” Octavio bit down and sunk his teeth hard enough to leave an half-circled mark, red and wet, that made Elliott’s arms quiver and give out under the weight of Octavio’s body against his back. 

“I do,” Elliott admitted, trying to turn around to look at him over his shoulder, but Octavio pulled out of him, ignoring the outraged whine that followed. “No, come on, don’t tease me, that was so good,” Elliott complained, but Octavio flipped him to lay on his back. He wanted to see his face the first time he fucked him like this.

“Yeah? You like that?” Octavio mocked, running his tongue along his teeth with a confident grin. He could definitely get used to the sight of a desperate Elliott begging to be fucked on his bed. “Want some more?” He asked, fucking his own hand with the strap.

Elliott reached out and wrapped an arm around Octavio's neck, making him stumble on his prothesis and fall against his chest. “Yeah, I want more of that,” he agreed, licking the shell of Octavio’s ear while his heels pressed down the small of his back. “So you better fuck me good.”

“Shit—“ Octavio hissed, quickly guiding himself between Elliott’s cheeks and thrusting inside once again. The other moaned and closed his eyes, but there was no sign of discomfort on his face, so Octavio started moving. 

It wasn’t exactly slow, not even at first, but it was a regular nice pace with controlled thrust, and Octavio needed it to get used to the tilt of the strap, the hitch it procured around his hips and thighs, the way it rubbed against his own sex in a fucking annoyingly light way that only made him move more.

“Love,” Elliott called him from below, cupping Octavio’s face with both hands, and only then Octavio noticed that he’d been frowning, lost in though. Elliott caressed a thumb over the curve of his eyebrow and Octavio felt himself relax and focus all over again on him, completely. He leaned his head down and pecked at his lips, moving one hand down to hook it around Elliott’s knee and pull it up, while he thrusted inside of him with more decision.

“Tell me how it feels,” Octavio panted against Elliott’s mouth, then started to roll his hips in long and harder motions that made Elliott squirm on the bed with a series of loud moans. 

“S-so good baby, it feels so good… you’re s-so deep inside of m-me,” Elliott stuttered, wrapping himself around Octavio in every way he could. Octavio was starting to feel dizzy. Elliott’s body was dragging him closer and he complied, chest to chest with his lover as he picked up the pace, deciding he’d been gentle enough. 

Octavio fucked Elliott harder, with his movements becoming messier, but neither of them minded. Elliott was letting out such beautiful shouts, whines and moans, words of prayers and curses, and everything was so good, so perfect. Their bodies were a tangle of limbs, metal and flesh, and the heavy pants coming from them mixed in the middle. 

“I’m not gonna last, Tavi,” Elliott warned and brought a hand between their bodies, pushing the panties of the lingerie to the side to wrap his fingers around his dick. His strokes were as desperate as he sounded because Octavio’s dick was filling him up like nothing else before had, and only when Octavio forced his head to look back at him did Elliott realize how affected he was as well.

“C’mon hermoso, come on-come on-come on,” Octavio’s voice was ruined by lust and effort but he didn't stop thrusting fast inside of the other, not until Elliott’s back arched off the bed and his body spasmed with orgasm with a wanton moan. He held onto Octavio’s shoulder with teeth and nails, shaking like a leaf. For the second time that night, white spurts of cum stained the pink of the lingerie set, making it look filthy and sticky.

Octavio moaned, letting his head fall on Elliott’s shoulder while his hips slowly came to a stop, then he completely pulled out. Elliott was catching his breath underneath him, looking spent, but when Octavio rolled to his side he turned to look at him.

“That was amazing.” He sounded wrecked and his voice was hoarse, probably because of the intense shouting session he’d just concluded. It made Octavio smile confidently and lean to the side to lick the corner of Elliott’s mouth.

“Told you I’d be great at it.”

Elliott hummed in agreement, then dragged him closer for a deeper kiss. Only when he felt Elliott’s hands work the strap off his hips, Octavio realized he hadn’t come yet. Not even ten seconds later the strap was off, leaving Octavio completely exposed to Elliott’s hungry gaze. He was wet, so fucking wet, and the moment Elliott’s fingers dipped inside of him Octavio gasped, leaning back against the bed.

“Beautiful,” Elliott murmured against his chest, pressing kisses here and there while his fingers worked Octavio open, scissoring him with a roughness he loved. “You’re so beautiful, love,” he continued, and when his mouth latched on one of Octavio’s pierced nipples, he let out a guttural moan. He hadn’t touched himself at all and now that Elliott was finally doing that for him Octavio wasn’t sure how long he could edge himself. Especially with that mouth on him. 

“I want you to cum on my face.”

Especially with that mouth _talking_.

“S-shit, get on your fucking knees, Ell.” Octavio pushed him away and dragged him gracelessly on the floor, where Elliott smirked like if he knew exactly what effect each word of his caused. Octavio opened his legs and without the need to add more Elliott took him in his mouth. He sucked hard, he licked, he ate Octavio out like it was the best thing to ever do, and Octavio fisted a hand in those brown curls, rubbing himself against Elliott’s warm mouth.

“Amor— amor I’m about to—“

Elliott only sucked harder, looking up to meet Octavio’s green loving gaze, and Octavio’s thighs trembled pathetically when he came with a broken moan, spilling into Elliott’s mouth and wetting all over his lips. Strong hands grabbed his hips when he was about to fall and they collapsed together on the bed, panting and gulping air.

Octavio’s ears were buzzing and he rubbed the stubble on his chin with a huff, feeling sated and satisfied. With one arm wrapped around Elliott’s shoulder, Octavio brought him against his chest and dragged his lips lazily over his cheek, along the scar of his neck, to his eyes and forehead. Ah shit, he was so head over heels for this guy.

“Wanna take a shower? I really need one,” Elliott interrupted the silence, moved up to sit on the bed, and flinched. Octavio’s eyebrow shot up in surprise before realization dawned upon him. 

“Need me to carry you?” He teased with a laugh, jumping down the bed in front of the other. Elliott’s cheeks flamed and he hesitated before standing up, showing a clear limp when he tried to walk. Octavio’s laugh was loud and genuine.

“Uh. Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked!
> 
> ps. i love miroctane a lot
> 
> title is from you shook me all night long by acdc


End file.
